gohan the chosen half breed
by KaiBlastX7
Summary: the two half breed that were chosen to battle by destiny gohan (good) vs arturo (evil) gohan and videl broke up in this story
1. Chapter 1

the first 2 half breeds of same worlds 2 related to earth dbz bleach xovers chapter 1 begining for arturo and gohan learns the history of soul soceity and a new power of gohan friendships

the same world as in living and dead arturo was born 2 dead gohan was born of 2 living there for i think it would be good story also note yamamoto is head captin in most of the story now you may read

yamamoto tells gohan what is his destiny to be a hero and the history of soul society

arturo was born though a hollow mother and a soul reaper father but the soulreaper make the father a triator so they kiiled the mother and took the father to be killed at that time the head captin yoshinio a young female head captin that can look as young as 18 but she served a decade to the soul reapers 18 years later arturo makes a revenge plan kill's yoshinio but captin yamamoto the son of yoshinio send's arturo to the future and wait till he as storng as his mother

200 years later

arturo returns wanting to kill twin soul reapers matsuri and fujimaru kudo so mad eater was sent atfer them so arturo could kill them but captin urahara and seigen found them konoka heal the sister but the two became soul reapers for a short time they were lost but we just found them in this time so arturo could return arturo can take power levels just from killing beings story ends

but there is a legend about you gohan as well

gohan - let me guess it about my mother being a human and may father a sayian

yamamoto - yes

fujimaru - whats a sayian

gohan - a alien but well talk about that later

matsuri - agreed but i want to hear the legend

yamamoto - fine as you know gohan and arturo are half breeds one of 2 living aka gohan one of dead arturo the battle will come up but i need yu to touch this tablet

gohan - ok

gohan was in some sort of rainbow sand dessert than an angel asked him (you hold the key to defat arturo you may chose a power of what can make you stornger for arturo it was killing for you to chose now)

gohan - i chose the bond with my friends

angel - good intenions will over see evil

la soladad -heco mundo

arturo time to invade before gohan learns his new powers

aizen very well

back in soul socity

gohan was in his mystic form

angel when you go back to normal is when you awaken your disired power

matsuri - waht did you disire for power

gohan - the bond with my friends

end of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the dested battle and a new sayian last time the hollows make there move and gohan has choosen what his power will be actavated on head captain yamamoto will now be pronouced as H.c. yamamoto now on to the story

captian hitsuguya - yamamoto hollows coming and arturo with them

H.c. Yamamoto - stop the weaker one but leave arturo to me and gohan

Gohan - ready when you are yamamoto

captain histsuguya - ok i'll inform the others

H.c. Yamamoto - matsuri and fujimaru kudo go help hitsguya in form the others

Gohan - even if i cant remember my friends in my past in the universe i came from i will protect my new found ones.  
yamamoto will i'll take the fast way the instant transmission way you meet me there

H.c. Yamamoto no i won't be coming i need to pass my powers on to a hybrid of justice by transfusing my soul in to your body this might hurt

Gohan - very well (yamamoto perce gohan in the heart) haaagh

Gohan now had his sayiaman armor with the green suit and helmet but now gold armor and a gold mask with a black cloth insert his new zanpaktou is across his back like trunks with a sword simmlar to the z sword in fact it is the z sword because the zanpaktou head captin yamamoto wears is on his waist same shape but the head was more shaped to a simallar to the z sword with 3 long heads pointing out of the shaft instad of 2

Gohan - man i more powerful in this form than in my mystic form now to fight arturo

on the battle site

arturo - time to die twin fleas as (arturo use sonido to finish them off gohan arrives)

arturo - gohan its about time Gohan - indeed kamehameha arturo - sonido cero (simalar to insitant transmisston kamehameha)  
Gohan uses Insitant Transmission KameHameHaaa Gohan and arturo worn out

( note this sayain is my custom stanard ultimate tenkaichi character named geo)

Geo - Kame hame haaaaa

arturo - little flea that had no effect even if your a sayian i'll kill you

Gohan I dont think so hellzone ryujin jakken

hell zone out side of the fire ball yamamoto used to trap aizen then hellzone gerades go in to the fireball

angel: gohan you won but your friend there is a sayain with the power equal to brolly but can supprees it better with he fights but his attack did not work because your attack can be the ony one to kill arturo as seen today

matsuri - we atack arturo million of time where he shoud be killed so this expalns why

angel - yes and geo is the son of matsuri and gohan

matsuri - really

angel - yes which is why i must erase geo from your memeorys

gohan - very well

fujimaru and matsuri - gohan what are you saying

Gohan - matsuri he wont be born unless we forget

Fujimaru - i get it now you both know so your memorys of him must be erased to protect his birth is that so i can remember and tell you after hes born right angel

angel - yes that is a good idea on your part fujimaru ready gohan and matsuri

gohan and matsuri - very well

5 years later

gohan and matsuri have there first child (geo) but needs help giving him a name

fujimaru walks in

Gohan - fujimaru any idea for our baby's name

fujimaru - geo kudo san

Gohan - nice i like

matsuri - so do i but i wonder you never been good with names why now

fujimaru - well ( fujimaru expalin how they defated arturo 5 years ago )

gohan - and so that why you remembered whele we had our memory erased to protect the day he was born

matsuri - but why kudo for a middle name if you only heard the first name then why

fujimaru - because i want him to have both of his parents last name and the only way is to .huh

gohan - is to make yours and matsuri's last name the middle 


	3. Chapter 3

fated half breed rivals gohan was blasted by buu when he destoryed earth but lady konaka pull him into the sushi mirror 8 years later gohan has taken yamamoto's place as head captain

though azien remains a new enemy in space Takes place named hageta vegeta older brother

flash back general nappa - your new born son has a power lv of 640 million

king vegeta - sent him a low class ship into a blackhole

nappa - very well sir

later at low class baby docking

nappa - nothing personal just bussness kiddo

hageta - wahhh wahhh wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

48 years later

ichigo - what the hell

uryu - a space pod ichigo - is that a sayian

hageta - the sayian thats gonna kill you

uryu - another pod

hageta - no she found me fire a galick gun ichigo - what the hell who are you hageta- i am hageta song of king vegeta gohan arrives

gohan - i thought vegeta and tarble were kings only sons hageta - I was banned from planet vegeta before vegeta was born and i was born with the power level of 640 million and now its 30 billion

everyone was shocked

that when aizen showed up to offer hageta a offer aizen - i will help you but we must make a deal ill keep you away from that other pod stuck orbiting earth to kill you in return you must destory all soul reaper half breed and all

hageta- you got a deal partner

kokorot is raditz and gokus older sister that was sent to keep an eye to make sure hageta

kokorot- noo! i cant allow this

aizen- come with me hageta to meet the rest of my group hageta- yes sir

kokorot- no i have to take a risk with drive transmisson (same as instant transmisson only 2x faster)

gohan - another sayain with 2 broken arms

kokorot - aggghhh where am i

gohan - your in the soul soceity

kokorot - so im dead

matsuri - no my half sayain husband broght you here

kokorot - where hageta where are you hiding him gohan gohan - dont you remember he went wiith aizen to hecco mundo

matsuri - so who is hageta

kokorot - he a sayian who has the power level of 2 billion now and king vegetas first born son matsuri - so that why you went off gohan kokorot - gohan your half sayain have you become a super sayian gohan - to tell you the truth i've surpast that of super sayain into super sayain 4 kokorot - gohan you must take other 2 billion of hageta power.  
see he had the power of 4 billion but i took half of it but break my arms when i use my full power when that 2 billion is too much but im not a super sayain like you or hageta he cant go past suer sayian one

gohan - okay i will take the 2 billion


End file.
